Attack on the Arctic HYDRA Research Facility
The Attack on the Arctic HYDRA Research Facility was the first battle between the united S.H.I.E.L.D., after its internal conflict, and the terrorist organization HYDRA. Background S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson was permitted to put together a team to investigate the unusual and unknown.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot The team became complete with the addition of Skye.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 Grant Ward, however, proved to be a HYDRA undercover operative,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning even attempting to kill his teammates Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag The HYDRA Uprising caused S.H.I.E.L.D. as an organization to collapse.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Nick Fury commissioned Coulson to rebuild the organization from scratch.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Meanwhile, Robert Gonzales gave himself the same mission; however, instead of meeting with Coulson, he chose to attack his faction, causing a civil war. Ultimately, the two factions decided to unite to fight their common foe, HYDRA. During the Civil War, Coulson recruited Ward to assist him;Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy Ward had captured and brainwashed Sunil Bakshi to work for him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA Simmons promised Ward that she would kill him when next they met.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House HYDRA captured Deathlok and Lincoln Campbell during an assault. Deathlok was previously commissioned to find the scientist List and to bring him to justice; Coulson and Maria Hill knew that List knew of the whereabouts of the Scepter after its disappearance prior to the HYDRA Uprising. Since Campbell was an Inhuman, Jiaying, their leader, was hesitant about freeing him, lest the whole species become discovered by Humans; however, Skye, another Inhuman, was convinced to try by Raina, an Inhuman with precognitive powers who explained that only Skye could save Campbell. Phil Coulson had a plan to assemble a small team that would infiltrate the base. The team would rescue the enhanced prisoners (Deathlok and Lincoln Campbell) and then disarm the missile defence system so that S.H.I.E.L.D. jets could bomb the facility. Robert Gonzales suggested they put the plan to a vote. Bobbi Morse and Gonzales agreed while Anne Weaver and Agent Oliver disagreed. Melinda May had the deciding vote but she wanted a chat with Coulson first. After their chat she agreed with the plan. Simmons had a plan to put a Splinter Bomb on Ward during the mission to kill him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen Battle Coulson's team for the mission consisted of all the member of his old team (Ward, May, Simmons, Fitz and Skye). The mission had 2 teams; Skye, Ward and Simmons were rescue/medical. The other team was made up of Phil Coulson and Fitz who would break into missile defence and gather intelligence. Coulson also had May on his team for fire power. Doctor List and Sunil Bakshi were chatting about the prisoners' progress when a HYDRA operative entered and told them that they detected a plane. Bakshi realized it was S.H.I.E.L.D. so List ordered the operatives to shoot them from the sky. HYDRA then shot missiles at the Bus, destroying it. Coulson's team managed to escape the damage in a Quinjet. They then broke into the base. When they got inside, they found Bakshi who took down some guards. Bakshi asked Coulson if he could join Ward's team; Coulson agreed. Coulson then told everyone that they had only fifteen minutes before Robert Gonzales' jets arrived. Once Ward's team broke into the lab, the HYDRA operatives took List away. Skye then used her powers to take down the remaining operatives in the room. Jemma Simmons and Skye found Deathlok. Skye asked him where Lincoln Campbell was and he said he was in the other room but she had to hurry because he was in pretty bad shape. Skye took down the remaining operatives in the lab to rescue Campbell. When she arrived at Campbell, he was dead; she used her powers to start his heart again, saving his life. While Grant Ward was looked for something to use to carry Deathlok, Simmons arrived from behind a wall carrying a Splinter Bomb. She went to throw when Bakshi stepped in the way. The bomb activated on his chest, disintegrating him. Meanwhile, Coulson and his team took down the operatives in the mainframe room. Leo Fitz then started hacking into the system to disarm the missiles. Fitz was almost done disarming the missiles when Melinda May noticed Coulson was missing. She then found Coulson was in another room on a computer gathering intel. She shot two operatives who were approaching and told him he was next if he did not come. May then contacted the Playground and told them they had the prisoners and were leaving HYDRA air space. Gonzales then ordered the jets to fire at the base. Aftermath Grant Ward called Coulson when he arrived back. Phil Coulson was surprised Ward did not join him but Ward told him he had to find a exit that would not land him in a cell. He told Coulson he returned Agent 33 to S.H.I.E.L.D. so she could receive forgiveness. Coulson told Ward he would try his best. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons told Deathlok that they had to send him to a facility so he could get properly repaired. Robert Gonzales was happy because they had powered people on base. Gonzales told Bobbi Morse he planned on keeping Skye on base so he could learn how many Inhumans are out there. Coulson then gave Gonzales the Toolbox and told him toenjoy having it until Nick Fury wanted it back, revealing he was alive. While talking to Jiaying, Raina had a vision of the Scepter and men of metal tearing cities apart. She also said the world would be changed forever. Coulson then took a call from Maria Hill. He did a video chat with her and revealed that he found the location of Loki's scepter. Coulson revealed to Hill that HYDRA probably did not know the Scepter killed him, but they probably know that it can control minds. He told her it was in Sokovia and that List was on his way there. Hill asked Coulson if Theta Protocol was ready and he said it was. Coulson then told her it was time to bring in the Avengers. The Avengers then attacked the HYDRA Research Base in Sokovia and Tony Stark recovered the scepter. Avengers: Age of Ultron References Category:Events